Hiccups
by takaondo
Summary: Naruto gets the hiccups, and Sakura is annoyed! Oneshot! Slight NaruSaku if you squint.


Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the fiction itself. No character rights, no nothing.

This is my first Naruto fic, I hope you all enjoy it! Had to make some grammar corrections, sorry!

-

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the hokage's office. _Hic!_ Somewhat peaceful. _Hic! _Sakura was very patient when it came to things. _Hic!_ No matter how **HARD** it was, it was a woman's job to keep her composure- _Hic!_ **EVEN** in the most annoying situations- _Hic_! Even if it meant it- _HIC!_ **CURSED EVERY SINGLE NERVE IN HER** –_HIC!_ **BODY!**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. The blonde ninja looked at her in fear. "Can't you do anything about those hiccups! I'm trying to work here!" She yelled, slamming her hand on the table. He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" _Hic_ "Tsunade-baachan told me to follow you in case you needed any help today." _Hic _"Don't you have any amazing medical jutsu to cure me?"

"Unfortunately." She strained as another one came out. "We have to wait until it clears up."

"I think getting scared might do it." _Hic!_ "I heard that somewhere." _Hic!_

"I guess I'll put a genjutsu on you… maybe that'll work." Sakura said as she sighed. Putting her hands together, she gathered the chakra. Naruto felt like he was instantly pulled into another realm.

"Wow, she's good." Naruto said, as he walked through a destroyed Konoha. In front of him was the scariest sight imaginable. The evil was unspeakable. What demon could have done such a terrible thing! His mouth formed an 'O' shape, before he yelled loudly in terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ICHIRAKU RAMEN! DESTROYED!"

Sakura released it, and was shocked to see Naruto falling over, foam coming out of his mouth. She could see the whites of his eyes. Sighing lightly, she walked over to him and slapped his face.

"Snap out of it, idiot." She said. Naruto looked at her in his stupor. _Hic! _"Guess it didn't work…" She said, deep in thought. If the hiccups are coming from the diaphragm contracting… maybe…

"Naruto..."

"Huh?" He said, finally coming to his senses. _Hic!_ His eyes widened as Sakura's fist flew towards him and knocked him hard in the stomach. Crashing threw the window, he landed waist deep, head first into the ground.

"Look mommy! The sky had a baby!" A little girl said, as the mother dragged her away in horror. Sakura jumped out from the window, and pulled Naruto up from the ground. Leaning over him, she kicked him slightly with her foot. Naruto remained unmoving, the whites of his eyes being seen again.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura said sweetly. Meaningless to say, Naruto made no reply.

"Then I guess you're ok-" _HIC!_ She stared at Naruto, a vein pulsing in her head.

"SHANNARO!!!" She yelled, several birds flying away from the nearby trees.

Naruto woke up from her loud and angry yell. _Hic!_ "Sakura-chan, maybe I'll just wait for them to _Hic!_ go away slowly." He said, waving his hands in front of his face. She picked him up roughly by his jacket.

"Oh no… we are going to get rid of them…" Sakura said an evil look in her eyes. Naruto looked at her blankly, a growing sense of fear inside him.

They dried the drinking water method upside down.

"Drink a little bit faster Naruto!" Sakura said giving him glass after glass of water from Ichiraku. Naruto soon fell over with swirl in his eyes.

"Too… much water… _hic_…"

Saying the alphabet backwards method.

"Z, y, x, w, t, u…. uhhh… line? _Hic!_" Naruto looked at her blankly.

"Idiot!"

Trying to repress it with sheer will power.

"Alright, come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto strained, trying to repress them.

"Pfffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttt" Naruto looked at Sakura blankly, who fell over in shock. She got back up and headed towards him, a zombie like look on her face. "Woooo! Excuse me! _Hic!_ No! Sakura-chan! _Hic!_ It was an accident! NoooooooOooooO!"

Relaxing the body and mind.

"Alright, relax." Sakura said, massaging his shoulders. Naruto sighed as he slowly melted in her grasp. "There you go."

"Mhmmm…" Naruto said, a blush forming on his face. "_Hic!_ You're really good at this Sakura-chan… You want me to get into a better-"

"IDIOT!" She yelled, bopping him on his head. She blushed as she yelled at him angrily. "PERVERT!"

Finally, the old holding your breath in.

Naturally, Sakura had enough of it. Tying a terrified Naruto to a boulder, she threw him into the lake. The boulder split at the bottom of the lake, and Naruto came floating up a while later. Dragging him from the water, Sakura slapped his cheek.

"Oi, Naruto!" Her eyes widened. "Naruto?" _I_ _think I over did it a teensy bit…_

She put her head on his chest and gasped. He didn't seem to be breathing! She blushed as the thought came up to her. _Am I really going to have to do CPR to him…?_

"I have to do it now… before he becomes oxygen deprived…" She said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face. She leaned in, and their lips touched for a brief moment before Naruto woke up and coughed. Sakura instantly drew her face away from his.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, confused. "Are you okay, your face is kind of red." He said, with a smile. Sakura bopped him on the head again.

"Idiot."

He breathed in, his eyes widening. "Hey! No more hiccups! You're a genius!"

_HIC! _

Sakura covered her mouth, as she felt a bout of hiccups. Never has she read in medical scrolls that hiccups were contracted through… through… _kissing._

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
